Many diseases are associated with genomic instability. That is, a disruption in genomic stability, such as a mutation, has been linked to the onset or progression of disease. Accordingly, various aspects of genomic instability have been proposed as reliable markers for disease. For example, mutations in the BRCA genes have been proposed as markers for breast cancer, and mutations in the p53 cell cycle regulator gene have been associated with numerous cancers, especially colorectal cancer. It has been suggested that specific mutations might be a basis for molecular screening assays for the early stages of certain types of cancer. See, e.g., Sidransky, et al., Science, 256: 102-105 (1992).
The search for genomic disease markers has been especially intense in the area of cancer detection. Cancer is characterized by uncontrolled cell growth which can be associated with one or more genetic mutations. Such mutations can cause the affected cells to avoid cell death. For example, a mutation in a tumor suppressor gene can cause cells to avoid apoptosis—a type of cell death thought to be under direct genetic control. During apoptosis, cells lose their membranes, the cytoplasm condenses, and nuclear chromatin is split into oligonucleotide fragments of characteristically short length. In fact, those characteristic DNA cleavage patterns have been proposed as an assay for apoptosis.
Attempts have been made to identify and use nucleic acid markers that are indicative of cancer. However, even when such markers are found, using them to screen patient samples, especially heterogeneous samples, has proven unsuccessful either due to an inability to obtain sufficient sample material, or due to the low sensitivity that results from measuring only a single marker. Simply obtaining an adequate amount of human DNA from one type of heterogeneous sample, stool, has proven difficult. See Villa, et al., Gastroenterol., 110: 1346-1353 (1996) (reporting that only 44.7% of all stool specimens, and only 32.6% of stools from healthy individuals produced sufficient DNA for mutation analysis). Other reports in which adequate DNA has been obtained have reported low sensitivity in identifying a patient's disease status based upon a single cancer-associated mutation. See Eguchi, et al., Cancer, 77: 1707-1710 (1996) (using a p53 mutation as a marker for cancer).
Investigators have attempted to analyze mutations in DNA of tumor cells shed into luminal areas, such as the colon, bile ducts, blood vessels and the like. Such attempts have only been successful when there is a known mutation and a relatively high concentration of cellular material has been found. See e.g., Mulcahy, et al., Ann. Oncol. 10 Suppl 4:114-117 (1999). No attempts have been made to correlate disease status with DNA integrity in shed cellular material.